


Atlantic City, Baby

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Castiel travel to Atlantic City for Cas' job. Dean asks for something Big from Cas and Cas cannot give it to him.





	

            “Why is he staying the entire weekend?” Mary had a million questions about the ‘babysitting’ trip that Dean was about to take. His parents had already given him permission but that did not mean that Mary was not allowed to be curious about the reasons her son was going to be gone all weekend.         

            “Well,” Dean had worked on his answers all week. He knew the questions were coming, so he prepared ahead of time. “Saturday is Mr. Novak’s birthday and he figured that if he was going to be going to Atlantic City, he may as well use the time to celebrate. Fun stuff with Jimmy in the day and going out at night.”

            “And you are okay with this?” Mary was running out of the deep questions, which was good. She was going to be giving up on them soon.

            “Heck yeah,” Dean smiled up at his mom with a piece of toast in his mouth. “He said I could order room service and stuff. Plus, the hotel has a pool. Figured Jimbo and I could do some swimming.”

            “And you will call me every day?” Mary got up from the table and Dean knew they were done now. Relief washed over him, he was hating lying to his mom.

            “Of course,” Dean promised. “Multiple times if you like.”

            “Once is fine,” Mary smiled at her oldest boy and walked over to where he was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Have fun.”

            “I will mom,” Dean nodded, turning his attention back to his breakfast. “I will.”

_____

            They left for Atlantic City Thursday evening. Jimmy was dropped off at his grandmother's for the weekend and it was just Dean and Castiel. Dean had been nervous about the flight. He had never been on a plane and being up the air seemed like the stupidest thing a person could want to do. But they had to get there before Friday and it was the only option that did not involve Dean missing more than one day of school.

            The flight, like Dean imagined, was horrible. Castiel tried his best to keep Dean calm and Dean was but he was scared out of his mind and more than happy when the plane finally touched down; even if the touching down elicited a small squeak of fear from Dean.

            “I am going to go get us checked in,” Castiel left Dean standing with their suitcases. “I will be right back.”

            Dean waited close to the elevators while Cas checked them in. He knew that no one would question them, Dean looked much older than he really was, but Castiel was trying to be as cautious as he could. Having a sixteen-year-old stay the night at your house was much different than checking into a hotel room with one.

            “The room is on the third floor,” Castiel finally made his way back to Dean. “I made sure to get one that has a view of the boardwalk.”

            Dean followed Castiel into the elevator and to the room. The room was amazing. It was like a studio apartment that a rich person would have. There was a large bed against one wall which faced a television bigger than the one they had at home. The other half of the room had a small living room area with a couch, two chairs and a desk. Dean quickly ventured into the bathroom to have a look and it was even better than the room. It was covered in a beautiful marble flooring and had a bath tub that could easily be considered a hot tub. Dean was going to love it here.

            They spent the rest of the night unpacking their bags and cuddling in the large bed. Castiel had to be up early in the morning, so they decided that it would be best to not get into anything sexual that evening. Dean was okay with that. He loved the sexual stuff but if he was being honest, being with Castiel was more than that. Having the ability to just cuddle with him and watch TV showed Dean that they could have so much more together.

_____

            When Dean woke up the next morning, he was alone. The clock informed him that it was ten in the morning and Castiel had mentioned that he had to leave by six. Dean was slightly saddened that Castiel did not wake him up to say good morning or good bye but he decided not to dwell on it for too long.

            Dean laid there for a little while longer before forcing himself to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once again, he was in awe of how incredible the bathroom was. Dean’s family was not poor by any means but this hotel would never be something they stayed at. They were more ‘Motel 6’ kind of people. To say that he was feeling spoiled would be down playing his real emotions.

            “Damn Cas,” Dean whispered to himself as he climbed into the shower. “Remind me to ask you what the hell it is that you do.”

            Dean showered, threw on some clothes and went to look for a key. If he was going to leave, he was going to need to know how to get back in. That is when he saw the envelope sitting beside the television with a note.

 

_Dean,_

_I have a conference that is going to take most of the day. I figured that you would get bored sitting around all day, so I left you some money. Not sure what there is to do in this town but hopefully you find something. I should be back around eight tonight. Can’t wait to see you._

_Castiel_

            Dean opened the envelope and pulled out a room key, along with three hundred dollars in cash. “What the hell do you do?”

______

            Dean spent the day walking around the city. Even though he could not gamble, that did not mean he could not have a good time. He went shopping, ate at two great places for breakfast and lunch and even managed to get Castiel a birthday present. He felt strange buying Castiel a birthday present with his own money but he would pay it back. Someday, he would pay Castiel back for all this money.

 

[Castiel 7:46 pm] Hey. I just got finished and am headed back to the hotel. Are you there?

 

[You 7:50 pm] Not yet, but I am on my way. Should be there shortly.

 

[Castiel 7:54 pm] See you soon.

 

            Dean wrapped out his shopping adventure and made his way back to the hotel. He was only a few blocks away, so he sprinted, working to get back before Castiel did. He wanted to be able to hide his present. He beat Castiel there by ten minutes, which was more than enough time to get his gift hidden away for the next night.

            “Hey,” Castiel smiled, making his way across the room and pulling Dean into his arms. He kissed Dean lightly on the lips, before pulling back. “How was your day?”

            “Lonely,” Dean pretended to pout. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled them together again. “I missed you.”

            “I missed you too,” Castiel smiled. He ran his hands up and down the length of Dean’s back. “I thought about you all day.”

            “Are you done?” Dean questioned, not really sure what Castiel was obligated to do this weekend.

            “I have a breakfast on Sunday with a potential client,” Castiel frowned. “But tomorrow, I am all yours.”

            “Good,” Dean slowly walked them backward.

            Dean reached down and unhooked Castiel’s belt. His body shook at the sound it made as it quickly cleared the belt loops. Castiel did not move, he simply let Dean do as he pleased. Dean appreciated that. He loved when Castiel took control but he also liked feeling that way also. Tonight, was his turn to be in control of the situation. This thought made Dean smile and he stepped back.

            “Take off your clothes,” Dean ordered, though his voice cracked slightly. He was new to being demanding and he did not want to mess it up.

            “As you wish,” Castiel smiled at Dean and slowly began to remove his suit, tossing his clothes to the floor beside the bed. Once he was naked, he turned to face Dean, waiting for further instruction.

            “I want … I want you to…” Dean did not know what he wanted. He wanted so much with Castiel and though he had been with women, all of this felt so new to him. What he really wanted was for Castiel to fuck him, but this was not the time for that. This was Dean’s time to be in control.

            “Anything,” Castiel stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into it, his eyes closing. “What do you want Dean?”

            “I want you to … fuck me.” The words sounded so far away when they left his mouth. Dean had never been so nervous in all of his life.

            “Soon,” Castiel promised, which meant that it was not going to happen tonight.

            “Soon?” Dean questioned. Why would Castiel not want to fuck him?

            “Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed,” Castiel instructed.

            Dean did as he was told but was confused. Castiel made it sound like he was not going to give Dean what he wanted tonight but then treated him as if it was going to happen. Dean had a lot to learn about how things worked with Castiel. One minute, it seemed like Castiel wanted him completely and then the next minute, Dean was not sure what Castiel wanted from him.

            Once Dean was laying on his back, Castiel slowly climbed on the bed and up Dean’s body. He straddled Dean’s hips, holding him down against the bed, before leaning down and taking Dean’s mouth into his own.

            “Dean?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Have you ever been fucked before?”

            “N … n … no.”

            “Are you sure you want me to be the one to do it?”

            “Yes.” Dean nodded furiously. He wanted everything with Castiel. He was in … “I love you.”

            Castiel looked down at Dean, his intense blue eyes taking in the situation. Dean worried that he had just messed up. Castiel was not looking to fall in love with him. He was just here for Castiel’s amusement and fun. Dean was okay with that. He could be okay with that. He could keep his feelings to himself if he needed to. He did not want to lose Castiel.

            “I love you too,” Dean felt he was going to cry when the words left Castiel’s mouth. “And because of that, I am not going to fuck you.”

            “What?” Dean’s heart began to race, his confusion was on high. “Why?”

            “Don’t worry baby,” Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly again. “I will do it. Just not tonight. Can you wait? For me?”

            “Of course,” Dean did not even have to think about it after that. He would do anything for Castiel, even wait for him. “Anything for you.”

            “Kiss me,” Castiel demanded.

            Dean pushed himself up and captured Castiel’s lips with his own.

 

_Anything._

_Anything._

_Anything._

_Any …_


End file.
